womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lisa De Vanna
Lisa Marie De Vanna (born 14 November 1984) is an Australian footballer who currently plays for Melbourne Victory in the Australian W-Leagueand captains the Australian national team as a forward. She is noted for her pace and dribbling skills.[citation needed] Throughout her career with theMatildas, she has scored more goals coming off the bench and has been labelled as a "super-sub".[2][3]She is regularly considered one of the greatest female footballers in the world, football analyst and former Socceroo Craig Foster stated that she "ran on jet-fuel; burning up twice as fast, but with incredible impact."[4] Early life De Vanna was born in Perth, Australia.[5][6][7] She was raised in the small port city of Fremantle, located about 30 minutes southwest of Perth.[8] De Vanna developed her love for the game of football at a young age and has said that she slept with her soccer ball and spent much of her time as a youth playing soccer in the street with her brother.[9][10] Playing career Club Doncaster Rovers Belles L.F.C., 2006–07 In October 2006 De Vanna signed for Doncaster Rovers Belles,[11] departing the English Premier League club in March 2007.[12] AIK Fotboll Dam, 2008 De Vanna played for Swedish club AIK for the 2008 Damallsvenskan season. De Vanna had a very successful season, being the 5th highest goalscorer with 15 goals, helping AIK to their most successful season.[citation needed] Perth Glory, 2008–09 In November 2008, De Vanna was signed to Perth Glory in the Australian W-League and made her first appearance for the club on 8 November 2008 against the Melbourne Victory.[13] Washington Freedom / magicJack, 2009–11 In September 2008, De Vanna was selected by Washington Freedom in Women's Professional Soccer. She was the 18th overall selection in the2008 WPS International Draft.[14][15] She officially signed for the Freedom in late March 2009.[16] Through the next three years, she played forWashington Freedom and its successor magicJack in the WPS as well as Perth Glory, Brisbane Roar and Newcastle Jets in the W-League in Australia. Linköping FC, 2012 De Vanna with Linköping in 2012 After the WPS suspended operations, De Vanna signed for Damallsvenskan club Linköpings FC.[17][18] She scored five goals in her first eight games including a hat trick against Piteå IF on 3 June 2012.[19] During a match against Kopparberg/Göteborg FC on 14 October 2012, she scored the game-winning goal in the 82nd minute helping her team win 3–2.[20] Linköping finished third during the regular season with an 11–6–5 record.[21]De Vanna finished the 2012 season having started in 18 of the 22 matches in which she played and scored seven goals.[22] Sky Blue FC, 2013 On 1 February 2013, it was announced that De Vanna signed with Sky Blue FC for the inaugural season of the National Women's Soccer League, the top division in the United States.[23][24] In June 2013, De Vanna scored a bicycle kick goal and was named the league's Player of the Week.[25] Her goal garnered international attention and went viral on websites like YouTube and soccer-related websites.[26][27] She was also voted NWSL Fans' Choice MVP for Week 8.[28] During a game against the Western New York Flash on 21 July 2013, De Vanna was sidelined with a hamstring injury.[29]De Vanna started in 16 of the 17 games in which she played and scored five goals.[22] Sky Blue finished in fourth during the regular season with a 10–6–6 record.[30] Melbourne Victory, 2013–14 In October 2013, it was confirmed that De Vanna had signed for Melbourne Victory for the 2013–14 W League season.[31] Boston Breakers, 2014 On 3 March 2014, Sky Blue FC traded De Vanna to the Boston Breakers in exchange for a 2014 international roster spot and the Breakers' first-round 2015 college draft pick, which became Sarah Killion.[32] Washington Spirit, 2014 On 18 June 2014, the Boston Breakers traded De Vanna to Washington Spirit in exchange for defender and Mexican international Bianca Sierraand the Spirit's fourth and fifth round 2015 college draft picks.[33] Melbourne Victory, 2014– In September 2014 it was confirmed that De Vanna signed to play with Melbourne Victory again.[34] International De Vanna playing for Australia in 2009 De Vanna played four games at the 2004 Olympic Football Tournament.[35] She scored four goals for Australia in the 2007 World Cup — one in a 1–1 draw against Norway, two in a 4–1 victory against Ghana, and one against Brazil in her team's 2–3 loss in the quarterfinals.[36] Each goal she scored at the World Cup was dedicated to her father, who died three months before the tournament began.[37] On 1 October 2007 Lisa was named in the FIFA's Women's World Cup All Star Team and she was also nominated for the 2007 FIFA World Player of the Year award.[38] She was named Western Australian Sportswoman of the Year in 2007.[39] After returning home after the World Cup De Vanna returned to a job at a petrol station.[40][41] In May 2011 De Vanna was sent home from a training camp held to prepare the national team for the World Cup. Australian coach Tom Sermanni stated that the expulsion was for an unacceptable standard of behaviour.[42] The previous September, De Vanna had been subject to a complaint after photographs involving a large inflatable penis were posted to her Facebook page. She was censured by Football Federation Australia and instructed to remove the offending pictures. De Vanna moved to Sweden for the 2012/13 season and in recent interviews has stated that her desire to play for The Matildas is now stronger than ever.[43][44] On 8 June 2015 De Vanna captained the Matilda's in her 100th game, scoring their only goal in a 3–1 defeat to the U.S.A. in the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. Matches and goals scored at World Cup and Olympic tournaments Lisa De Vanna has competed in three FIFA Women's World Cup tournaments: China 2007 and Germany 2011; and one Olympics: Athens 2004; altogether played 12 matches and scored 6 goals at those three global tournaments. Honours Team ;Australia *AFC Women's Asian Cup Winners: 2010 ;Brisbane Roar *Westfield W-League Winners: 2010–11 Individual *FIFA Puskás Award nominee: 2013[45] *Australian Football Awards: Female Footballer of the Year 2013[46] In popular culture Television and film Leading up to the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, De Vanna was the focus of an ESPN documentary, Unstoppable, directed by award-winning filmmaker, Safina Uberoi.[47] In 2013, she was featured in an hour-long episode of ESPN's Aussies Abroad entitled, The Matildas, which profiled four Australian national team players (De Vanna, Samantha Kerr, Kyah Simon, and Caitlin Foord) and their experience playing internationally.[ Category:1984 births